NaruSaku's Wish
by CatLover444
Summary: A story that I had already published, but until recently It was fine to everyone but a crite who refused to take back his comment on it so here it is redone.
1. Chapter 1

**A True Love Story**

Manoka Haruno, was sitting in the village hospital waiting room for his wife to give birth to their child. He suddenly looked up and saw Lady Tsunade coming to him with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Manoka Haruno, I would like to be the first introduce you to your daughter." She told him while handing him the baby, who had a patch of pink hair on her head.

"Why did her mother not bring her to me, Lady Tsunade?" He asked her very quietly so he did not scare his daughter.

"I am sorry, Manoka, but your wife died just after she was born. What are you going to name her?" Lady Tsunade asked him. She had hoped that it would mean something powerful in their world.

He thought about it for a moment. "I will call her: Sakura Haruno." Tsunade smiled at this name, which mean the Beautiful Cherry Blossom Warrior Women has Come. He did not know that soon after this happy day he would be rejoined with his wife. On the day he died Lady Tsunade took Sakura to her house to live safely until she was old enough to take of herself. Sakura had become one of the brightest young pupil of Lady Tsunade's day. Lady Tsunade discovered Sakura had the gift to see into the future, but it was keep quiet about it to protect her because she only told her good friend Lord Hyuuga about it and he swore to protect her with his life as he would with his own children and nephew.

Sakura was now a beautiful, shy, talented, and grown woman leaving Lady Tsunade's house to find her own home. This was the day she met Naruto Uzumaki, who was a raising ninja of their village, and fell head over heels for him. He also fell head over heels for her.

He wanted to make sure she was never in danger at all. He hated it when she was ill never would leave her side until she was better. His sensei started to notice he was working hard to reach his dream and was proud of him. One day Sakura fell very ill and called her friend Ino to come take her to the doctor.

"Ino, could you please come take me to the doctor?" Sakura asked her on the phone then phone line went quiet. Ino worried ran all the way there to her house and found her passed out on the floor. Naruto walked into the house and saw Ino struggling to pick Sakura up.

"I will pick her up for you, Ino." Naruto told her while doing so. "She called me asking if I could come take her to the doctor, Naruto." Ino told him about the phone call.

Sakura got the medical help she needed so badly, but she was told that she could not live alone anymore. She was sad to give up some of her freedom, but Naruto said he would move in with her. A few years later Naruto purposed to her in marriage and she said yes to him. It was only natural since they had been living to together for a while now.

Ten years later they had a two perfect baby girls. They lived happily ever after with each other.


	2. Down in Missippi

**Down in Mississippi**

I had just arrived at training grounds where my best friend/crush Sakura Haruno and her sensei (Lady) Granny Tsunade was training hard at the time. I could tell that her lesson today was on being graceful when she was fighting because I could hear soft ballet music coming out of a radio. I saw the old hag tell her that they were done with training for today. Lady Tsunade walked right by me and she winked at me for good luck. I went over to Sakura and smiled at her with my famous grin.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. How are you doing today?" I asked her calmly and sweetly.

"I am doing great today. Do you want to come to my apartment and have a quick snack with me? I have a shift at the hospital in an hour, Naruto." She told me calmly, but I had noticed that she was looking a little paler than usual today. I was thinking that she has been working nonstop again and not sleep at all.

"I would love to have a snack with you, Sakura-chan." I tell her gently taking her hand in mine and I could feel that she was burning up on the inside of her body. I knew that she needed to stay home with a fever that was this high not slaving away at the hospital today.

"I think you need to stay home today, Sakura-chan." I tell her quietly and coolly meaning every word that I was telling her.

"I need to go to work today because I need the money from this job, Naruto." She told me in a worried voice and I could understand her reasoning, but I was more worried with her health than her work.

"I understand your problem, but your health is more important than your job, Sakura." I told her quite calmly. I knew that she was not going to listen to me about it when she suddenly started to fall over and I caught her gently in my arms. "I should take you home and put you straight to bed." I tell her quietly while standing up from the ground. I had started walking to her apartment when I ran into Hinata Hyuuga, who is sweet and shy in character. She took one look at me with Sakura in my arms and knew something was wrong with Sakura.

"Did Sakura pass out, Naruto? I have been telling her that she needed to sleep more than work, but she would not listen to me." Hinata told me quietly and I had thought that she and Sakura did not get along with each other, but I was proved wrong by Hinata's statement.

"Yes, she passed out, Hinata. I was trying to get her to stay home today, but she kept saying that she needed the money." I told her calmly and coolly. Hinata told me that Sakura was low on money because she did not get missions a lot anymore. I was shocked at this fact because usually Granny Tsunade sent her on missions all the time.

We had finally reached Sakura's apartment and were going through her front door when Sasuke (who had left the village years go came through her window.)

"Give me Sakura now and I will spare your life." He told me in smooth voice and reached for her body in my arms. Hinata made a motion to tell me to lay her down and distracted him while she took Sakura to safety quickly and got our friends to come help me with him.

"I will never let you have her, Sasuke-teme. You have never been around for her when she needed you to be here while I on the other hand never left her side but for training to bring you back for her." I told him with frown on my face at the thought of him getting the girl that I love without exception and lead him to the training fields away from Sakura's house.

"I can only say this fact then. Die." He says charging at me when I see my other friends arriving to help me. We take him down together easily enough. "I will have Sakura as my wife no matter the problems that will arise with it. She is too gifted not to be the one for me." He tells me while I am tying him up. I was so busy with him that I do not see Granny Tsunade coming up to us with Hinata's father and Sasuke's older brother.

"Oh please. Quit talking baby brother." Itachi told him with a glare. I had finally looked up at his words in shock at seeing him there. "Sakura needs someone who does not want only for her gifts." He told him with anger in his voice now. I had found myself agreeing with him about Sakura, but Sasuke would not stop talking about Sakura needing him not me.

"You will be quiet." Lady Tsunade said to him. "I was hoping that your brother could help you see reason but it is clear to me that you cannot stop thinking of yourself. So I will have to turn you into a tadpole for the rest of your life." Lady Tsunade told him with excitement in her eyes at the thought of turning someone into an animal.

"May I be the one do it, Lady Tsunade?" A soft voice flows from the crowd and everyone makes way for Sakura to come through them.

"Yes, you can do it, my dear." Granny Tsunade tells her calmly and sweetly. Everyone backs away to give her some space.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have been found guilty of trying to kidnap a Priestess of the Great Goddess and marry her against her will. You are hereby cursed to be tadpole for the rest of your life and will never have children." Sakura said in a loud and clear voice for everyone to hear the punishment for Sasuke and I had noticed that her hands and eyes had started to glow with power then it is over with after all these long lonely years.

"I think it is time for you to rest now, Sakura." I tell her quietly and softly when she had returned to normal. Lord Hyuuga came up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest for today, my dear." He tells her calmly and coolly. Come it is time to leave, Sakura." She nods yes aand turns to leave with him.

"Thank you for helping me, Naruto." She told me while walking away with Lord Hyuuga.


	3. Who I Am

**Who I am**

I, Naruto Uzumaki, was walking through the park one summer's day not knowing that I was going to run into my best friend/crush: Sakura Haruno. She moved away from the Leaf Village when we were seven years old to start a new life after her parents were killed in front of her at the age of five years old. I had always hated the fact that even though I was just a child then that I had not told her about my feelings for her. I was not watching to where I walking and I had walked straight into her not knowing it was her standing before me.

"You should watch where you are going for goodness sake's, Naruto." She told me turning around to face me.

"I am sorry about it. Who are you, madam?" I said to her trying to place her in my memories from my childhood.

"I am Sakura Haruno. We were friends years ago before I moved away from the Leaf Village, Naruto." She told me and the answer hit me that this beautiful woman was really her.

"I cannot believe you are actually here now, Sakura." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"I have just moved back here to the Leaf Village. It is great to be living here again, Naruto." She told me with a smile. I noticed two young women (one with blue hair and the other had pink hair like Sakura) was walking toward us.

"Who are these women walking toward us? I do not remind them from our childhood, Sakura." I told her staring in wonder at them.

"They are my sisters: Sissi (blue hair, cannot spell her real name) and Lillian (pink hair, could not think of a better name for her), Naruto." She told me that she was the eldest of the three of them and was in charge of their lives.

"Are you done talking to him, Sakura? We still need to finish unpacking your boxes and I have to leave before dark set in today." Sissi said to her with annoy in her voice. I had finally placed Sissi in my memory because she was a part of the Akatsuki organization.

"Do you need any kind of help at all, Sakura?" I asked her calmly.

"Could you help Sissi and Lillian out while I go speak to Lady Tsunade, Naruto? I have to tell that I have back here today." She told me calmly. I was going to reply with a yes when Sissi spoke up for them.

"Lillian and I can handle the unpacking of your boxes, Sakura-sama. Naruto should accompany you to see Lady Tsunade." She said to her and they walked off toward the beach.

We walked to Lady Tsunade's office and I knocked on her door loudly.

"Come in, Naruto." Tsunade yells through the door and I open it letting Sakura enter the room first.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady." Sakura says to her kindly and bows to her.

"Do I know you personally, young lady?" Tsunade asked her not knowing it was her old pupil standing before her now.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I used to study medical ways with you when I was five years old. I moved away to start a new life, but I have decided move back here, Lady Tsunade." She told Tsunade kindly. I saw Granny Tsunade's eyes fill with her memories of her.

"I am glad to see you again too, my young pupil. I can see that you still keep a strict diet for yourself, Sakura." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She said to her being respectful to her.

"You should go home now, Naruto. I will take Sakura to her house myself in a little while." Lady Tsunade told me and I knew that Sakura was in good hands now. I had left Lady Tsunade's Office with joy in my eyes.

Sakura and Lillian moved into the house that was on the beach again. A few weeks later I had finally decided to reveal my feelings for her to her. I invited her to the park where we had first met as kids and again as teenagers.

"I need to tell you something important, Sakura." I tell her and she says that she needs to tell me something too. We agreed to say it at the same time.

"I love you, Sakura/Naruto." I could see the truth in her eyes and pulled closer to me and gentle kiss her lips. We are currently living happily ever after just like the stories Sakura loves to read still.


End file.
